


Just Like Old Times

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little communication could have kept that distance between them far shorter. </p><p>Gratuitous smut, Oneshot, Porn with a teeny weeny plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

 Optimus Prime didn't stop being a valve mech just because he had received the Matrix and become leader.  _He is still Orion inside_ , Ratchet noted with amusement at the thought of the entendre as his fingers slipped just a little deeper inside the larger mech to find a favored sensor. 

Optimus positively mewled his name in a half-static mess barely able to be heard over his cooling fans when he firmly pressed those talented fingers against that spot, with a tremor he pushed his aft back against him in an effort to further build charge. 

"Nyep ep ep..." He chided gently, stroking his free hand from Prime's raised hip to his back to direct him back down fully to his position on the berth.

Head down, aft up. That was always how Orion had liked it. Their sizes were going to make things unmistakably different and possibly difficult now, but the sight was nostalgic and almost more lewd now with both the title of Prime attached to Ratchet's old lover and the fact that the larger mech would have to spread his legs farther to come down to a compatible level when Ratchet would finally make his way behind him. 

 For now though, he had centuries of lost attentions to make up for.

 

 He worked him open with all of the care that he could muster, echoing praises, words of devotion and love previously thought only to be kept in the memories of before wartimes and it made Optimus' engines rev  _hard_  in reply - he remembered too, of course. 

Ratchet dug his free servo's fingers coming back up Optimus' sizable aft into sensitive transformation seams along the way, and this paired with a few well timed thrusts of his fingers had Optimus keening his name out in a desperately needed overload. He held him steady as his body gave a mighty arch; he could hear the slow crush at the end of his berth between those huge fingers at the same time that the calipers of his valve clenched and released around his fingers. 

As the charge eased off and Optimus' body started to relax, Ratchet carefully extracted his fingers and moved to help rest his lover down. Optimus reached back and took hold of his arm as he began to pull away. His grip shook just the slightest bit. 

"Ratchet..." he whispered, voice still laced with static. His expression was slack, but very intent. "I want m-more... Please..." He almost sounded like he thought that the medic wouldn't want to continue. Ratchet chuckled in turn, as he let the urgent pings from his interfacing systems finally open his panels. If he was with anyone else, Ratchet might have been embarrassed with the force his spike pressurized. 

"Of course, dear one. After so long, I didn't think you'd be satisfied with just  _that_." Teasing tone aside, he moved himself up and behind the larger bot. Ratchet's hands moved in a fluid double caress in taking a grip of Optimus' shiny chrome thighs, and the Prime didn't even have a chance to finish his anticipatory tremble before Ratchet buried his spike inside of him. Their interface arrays met with a wet clang - nearly inaudible under the shuddery moan Optimus let out. 

It was music to Ratchet's audials. 

He rolled his hips forwards sharply in to Optimus' as if in a final tease before he led a pace intent on pushing his lover right through the berth.  

Optimus' armor flared out to release as much heat as he could as charge began to careen ever upwards out of control between the two of them. Ratchet's hips allowed him a few last jerky pistons forward into the welcoming warmth of Optimus' valve before his overload crashed into him. His hips charged forward and held, as his grip in his partner's back plating grew tighter. Optimus let out a soft keen in turn as Ratchet's release of charge and transfluid triggered another climax for him in turn. 

Their fans worked in overtime trying to cool their chassis' down, venting in and out as much air as possible. Despite the heat, the two remained close a few kliks longer. When Ratchet did pull out it was slowly so as not to agitate Optimus' likely overworked valve sensor suite. 

He closed his panel as Ratchet was retrieving cloths to clean the two of them off with, and it puzzled the medic for just an astrosecond before he remembered that Orion enjoyed keeping that reminder of his lover inside of him. The twinkle in Optimus' optics as Ratchet chuckled gave him all the confirmation he needed about  _that._  

He offered over a cloth anyways as his larger lover sat up on the berth. They could at least clean each other up before recharge. Recharge arrangements wouldn't change much either, Ratchet mused as they settled in. As a smaller mech, Orion had enjoyed holding onto Ratchet and curling up next to him, and this translated well with his larger form. Optimus easily snuggled Ratchet close and nuzzled the back of his helm.

Both felt far more content than they had in a long while. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in like March when I got on a kick for fluffy OptiRatch and then finished it finally sometime last month. Since then I've been waffling about posting it but tonight I just decided to go for it. :,D 
> 
> Many thanks to C_A, my long suffering beta reader for all things TF. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
